This invention pertains to putters. In the past the use of s single flat side on a round or cylindrical handle was common. I have found that these types of grips are not satisfactory. The user's hand wraps about the curved portion and the fingers rest on the flat portion. Stability of the grasp is thus compromised. Also since the shaft is round and the head of the club is further differently configured, there is no accurate way for the user to get a clear line of sight along the club so as to properly position the ball striking face of the club with respect to the ball. The professional lines up the club with the ball through experience. However for most players this important part of the game is a hit and miss proposition.